Fly Me to the Moon
by Requiem517
Summary: Oneshot. Harry, Hermione, and Ron discuss life after Voldemort. Ginny makes an occasional appearance.


Ah, another one-shot. The plot-bunnies ran away with me on this one. I swear, I'll update "We Can Be Together" as soon as I get the chance, I haven't forgotten it! I just needed a break from the D/G drama.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own anything. Nadda. Zip. If I did, I wouldn't need to be searching for a job right now, would I?

* * *

**Fly Me to the Moon**

Harry glanced up at his best friend, as his black hair fell in front of bright green eyes. "Hi," he whispered, before turning his head back towards the illuminating moonlight.

"Hi," Hermione whispered back, as she leaned up against the cool wall of the Astronomy Tower.

It was their secret meeting place. The only place Harry would ever open up to anyone. Hermione figured it was because Dumbledore was last alive there, but Harry insisted he just liked feeling close to the moon. "I bet there's no problems on the moon," he'd say. "Everyone is friends with one another, and there's no war. Yeah, I think it would be nice, going to the moon."

It was a tranquil night; the breeze was soft, and not too cold. Hogwarts was silent, and not even Hagrid could be seen walking drunkenly back from the Hog's Head.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah, Harry?"

"D'you think it will get better one day?"

"Of course I do, Harry. There's always a rainbow after the storm."

"I hope I'm around to see it." Harry turned towards his bushy-haired friend, noticing her frame, lit up by the light of the sky. "You look like an angel, 'Mione."

She smiled tenderly at the boy. How she loved him.

A noise from the staircase brought the two back to reality, and they turned, wands out, ready to face whomever it was. The door opened, and two red heads were seen.

"Ron! Ginny!" Hermione put down her wand, and walked over to greet the two siblings.

"You're late," said Harry from his corner.

"We went to the kitchens. You know Ginny, her stomach is a bottomless pit."

"Hey!" Ginny elbowed her brother in the ribs, almost dropping a plate of sweets in the process.

Hermione rushed to grab everything before it spilled.

"Thanks," said Ginny gratefully.

Hermione nodded, and soon, the four Gryffindors were sitting in a circle, eating Treacle Tart, fudge, and other various goodies Ron and Ginny had brought.

"I'll leave you three alone, now." Said the youngest red head after their impromptu meal was finished. "Let me know when you get back to the tower, alright?"

Harry shot the sixth year a thankful smile, wondering how this girl could be so understanding. She swooped down to kiss him on the cheek, and said softly, "I'll always wait for you, Harry." And then Ginny was gone.

Harry stood up again, and resumed his position against the wall. "The moon looks closer tonight," he said wistfully.

"You say that every night, mate," Ron told him.

Hermione smacked him and said, "you're right Harry. It does look closer tonight."

"Just out of reach," he sighed. "It's always just out of reach. Sometimes I think I could get on my broom and fly there. That's silly though. Who ever heard of a broom that could fly to the moon?"

"At the Quidditch Cup in fourth year, Stan Shun–"

"Ronald!" Hermione hissed.

"Sorry."

"Harry," Hermione stood up, and walked over to the bespeckled boy. "You have to know, that Ron and I aren't going to go anywhere. You are always going to be my – _our_ – best friend, no matter what. If you ever go to the moon, we're going too."

"Yeah," Ron said standing up as well. "Yeah. You don't go anywhere without us, mate. Ginny will want to come too, of course. We'll all get there someday. The Order – everyone. We can live on the moon, and never have to be bothered by these dark times again."

"My mum and dad are on the moon I bet."

"They are, Harry, you just have to be strong." Hermione's arm encircled Harry's waist.

"But don't take all of the burden yourself, Potter, thats what we're here for." Ron's arm copied Hermione's movement, except for instead of Harry, he wrapped his arm around the brunette's slender body.

And that was how Ginny found them, ten minutes later, when she snuck back up to the tower to grab her forgotten cloak. She was careful not to make a noise as she watched, tears brimming in her eyes at the magic of the moment. Their silhouettes shining against the brilliance that was the moon, arms around each other, creating not three, but one whole person.

In her heart, Ginny knew she could never _really_ be as close to them as they were to each other, but that was okay by her. Knowing that those three people were her family was good enough. Knowing that one day, they would go to the moon. And when that day came, they would take her too.


End file.
